memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jurot
Stadi Couldn't Jarot be Stadi (first name / last name) ? I don't remember a woman member of the ship hiding in a transporter suspension, but I can be wrong. The list of telepaths from Devore inspectors include people who were originally dead, as Lon Suder who died 3 years before, so it is possible that the betazoid killed in 2371 is referred here. Furthermore, if the ship had already a betazoid in its crew, it would have been stupid not to use her in missions. - Philoust123 15:02, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Jarot was definitely seen alive with Tuvok, Vorik, and the refugees, wearing a blue sciences division uniform. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 15:11, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Ok, so my memory is a little bit failing. But that don't explain why she had not been used during 7 years in negotiations... - Philoust123 15:46, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Good point, but we really don't have much knowledge about Betazoids beyond the Troi family and Tam Elbrun. It's possible that it takes some skill and education to reliably use Betazoid telepathic skills in diplomatic situations the way Deanna often did. Jurot is definitely not a counselor as it was established Voyager didn't have one. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 16:04, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Her fate? I seem to recall in the 6th season episode "Dragon's Teeth", Captain Janeway laments the absence of a Betazoid aboard the ship. Jarot must have been killed sometime between "Counterpoint" and "Dragon's Teeth". 23:29, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :I think you're correct. Nice catch. Jaf 23:32, 6 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf Jarot? Um, could you guys tell me, exactly why is she called J'a'''rot? Where did it come from? I thought her name was always Jurot? :As the background note says, her canon appearance on the show was as Jarot. Her non-canon appearance in the Elite Force games was Jurot. We go by the canon name. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:12, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Don't want to sound rude, but how do you know? I'm honestly intrigued by this little "mystery" - I was pretty sure that she was called "Jurot" in actual episode... ::My best guess is that it was the spelling in the script. -- Sulfur 00:21, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::How was it spelled in the subtitles? NetSpiker (talk) 23:30, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I've learned that her name was spelled Jurot in the subtitles. I don't know where the Jarot spelling comes from. Since the final draft script calls her Jetal, I think we should go with subtitles on this one. --NetSpiker (talk) 02:28, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Subtitles are notoriously unreliable. So no. -- sulfur (talk) 02:37, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: Not to be a lil stinker, because the script ''is Jetal, but (I'm going by the conversation:) if it sounds like Jurot, and the captions say Jurot, then what exactly is the source for Jarot, and why are we using that instead? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 02:52, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I just checked the Voyager Companion, which also calls her Jurot. The Encyclopedia doesn't mention her at all. I think the creator of the article simply made a mistake. --NetSpiker (talk) 03:01, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: I tend to agree. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 03:09, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Jetel redirect I don't care what the script says, it's senseless for Jetal to redirect here, for the seemingly overlooked reason there was an Ensign (Ahni) Jetal; three guesses where I think Jetal should redirect--Archer4real (talk) 18:32, July 24, 2017 (UTC) : Gun's a-blazing from the get go, eh? Couldn't just say "Hey, why is Jetal redirected here when it probably should be redirected to Ahni Jetal?" --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:46, July 24, 2017 (UTC) A completely correct assessment of the fumes erupting from my nostrils. Now about considering my wholly valid point without the sniping?--Archer4real (talk) 09:05, July 25, 2017 (UTC) : I'm not sniping anything, you're comment was wholly unacceptable and could have been corrected much simpler than your present attempt. That's my point. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 11:49, July 25, 2017 (UTC)